mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Based on Fighting is Magic Fightingismagicapplejack.png|Official character art for Fighting is Magic Applejack character art no background Fighing is Magic.jpg|Lasso Fightingismagiccommandlistajandpinkie.png|Applejack's move list for Fighting is Magic Full move list Fighting is Magic.jpg|The full move list Fightingismagicportraits.png|Character portraits for Fighting is Magic Hitbox design Applejack Fighting is Magic.jpg|Artwork demonstrating Applejack's "hitboxes" Applejack production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|A production sketch Applejack kicking production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|Showing her kicking design Applejack fighting production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|Looks like Rarity's being soundly beaten Applejack and Twilight production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|Another sketch Miscellaneous solo Filly Applejack.png|As a filly Applejack nah reaction image.png|Nah. Applez by hotdiggedydemon.png|Applez by Max Gillardi Applejack tired, no background.png|Tired and messy Applejack tired, no background 2.png Applejack happy, no background.png Applejack transparent weird expression.png 20 stalks, bean or celery.png|20 Stalks? Applejack trollface.png|Yeah um... I was bored Applejack in Sauerbraten2.png|A "Pixel Art" Version of AJ in the shooter Cube2 aka. Sauerbraten Applejack in Sauerbraten.png|A bigger Version of the AJ in Cube2 Yeeeehaw by stalcry.png Applejack Filly by Blackm3sh.png|Applejack as a filly Winter Wrap Up - Applejack by Kishmond.png|In her Winter Wrap Up vest 137355 - Applejack artist-angelickitty89 portrait.jpg My Little Brony meme comic - Applejack is best truck driver.jpg|A meme comic from the My Little Brony website Parasprite Applejack.png|An Applejack parasprite Vote Applejack by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Applejack poster made by Equestria-Election CRISIS Applejack by StarlightSpark.png|Based on CRISIS: Equestria Baby Applejack by artist-zantyarz.png|Baby Applejck by artist-zantyarz. Applejack infected by dark magic by artist-tzolkine.png|Dark Applejack. Applejack Christmas Pony by artist-saber-scorpion.png|Applejack Christmas Pony by-saber-scorpion. Journey of the spark concept art by ellybethe-d56nf39.jpg|Log bridge Applejackwithouthat.png Applejack with an alcohol bottle.jpg|From the Discorded Whooves tumblr Applejack background wallpaper by artist-game-beatx14.png|Applejack wallpaper fan art by game-beatx14. Applejack wallpaper by artist-lktronikamui.png|Applejack wallpaper fan art by lktronikamui. S4 E1 and 2 Applejack Royal Ball Dess.png Applejack wallpaper by artist-alca7raz.jpg|Applejack wallpaper fan art by alca7raz. Applejack wallpaper by artist-candy-muffin.png|Applejack wallpaper fan art by candy-muffin. Applejack wallpaper by artist-ptepix.png|Applejack wallpaper fan art by ptepix. Applejack wallpaper by artist-amoagtasaloquendo.jpg|Applejack wallpaper fan art by amoagtasaloquendo. Applejack Gala Fashion Dress by artist-selinmarsou.png|Applejack Gala Fashion Dress fan art by selinmarsou. Applejack vector faces wallpaper by artist-overmare.png|Applejack vector faces wallpaper fan art by overmare. trottingdead,jack.png Applejack broken.jpg|I think I'm a drunk too many ciders. Applejack Flattered.jpg|Blushed Applejack Applejack 3 by xpesifeindx-d5gsde5.png applejack_and_applejack_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mtmym.png|Applejack and her human counterpart applejack_equestria_girls_outfit_by_jeatz_axl.png|Applejack in EG outfits applejack.gif|Applejack walks applejack_equestria_girls_casual_clothes__by_beamsaber-d6r5z10.png|Applejack wearing human outfits Applejack the dragoon by johnjoseco.jpg Miscellaneous with others Applejack with Apple Bloom.jpeg|AJ with Apple Bloom. Meanwhile, at the Barn.jpeg|Meanwhile, at the Barn. Applejack playing Apple Bloom.jpg|Applejack playing with her baby sister, Apple Bloom G1 Applejack meets G4 Applejack.jpeg|The poniverse just got thrown out of balance... Applejack and Spike... what the hay.png|umm.... Apple family applebucking.png|Bucking with Big Mac Derpy Hooves and Applejack.png|A redrawn version of Derpy Hooves riding on AJ Princess Planet by copy1cat.jpg Pony body and coloration ref sheet - Mane 6.png Kaa hypnosis eyes.png Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png|Holy cattle! Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Mane 6 with Cadance.jpg CaramelXApple Vector by RainbowDerp98.png|Applejack with Caramel vector Just cute by Ojos-Color-Bosque.png You Found It... by Blablashmo.jpg Sweetened Moment by tarynsgate.jpg Disguise by StaticWave12.png|A comic Commission for Caramelmlp by breyerlover234.jpg Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Art by Trotsworth MLP Fim G4 Luna by colorscapesart.jpg|Applejack hanging out with Rarity and Luna Mane six toys in gala dresses.jpg|The mane six... toys, dressed up in their gala finery Surprise bag chart.jpg|A chart showing which toys use which model NightmareChrysalis.png|Why can't our death just come at the hands of Megatron? Applejack and Big Macintosh look at baby Apple Bloom.png|The circle is complete ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Applejack as a dead zombie Main 6 face zombie ponies.jpg|Applejack surrounded by zombie ponies. 5 ponies has been Pinkamena Diane Pie.png|Applejack and friends has been infected by Pinkamena Diane Pie. The New Main Six Royal Guard.jpg|Applejack and friends as the new Royal Guards. My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic's wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6's wallpaper. Main 6 wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6 ponies's wallpaper F. O. B. Equestria Army.png|Applejack at the top of a tank (seem like armed pony too) in F. O. B. Equestria. Vietnam War.jpg|Applejack and her friends in Vietnam War. Friendship is Witchcraft - The War.jpg|Applejack and Rarity in The War from Friendship is Witchcraft Rainbows Everywhere! by JiMMY--CHaN.png|Applejack is with Twilight Sparkle Applejack and Rarity winter dress by artist-whitediamonds.PNG|Applejack and Rarity winter dress-whitediamond. Christmas Ponies by artist-reikomuffin.png|Applejack and christmas ponies fan art by reikomuffin. Tfmlpmovieposter.jpg N Lyra absurd res applejack artist SpeccySY berry punch derpy hooves drunk fluttershy pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle vinyl scratch.png Adventure time.jpg Stay away.jpg Boxing Match!.jpg|im screwed Bronyrule!.jpg|Hell Yeah! imacereal.jpg|Get It? applejack andbulleseye.jpg|who made this? Applejack wallpaper by artist-jamey4.png|Applejack sad situation background wallpaper fan art by jamey4 :'( *it remember me something I not forget yet* Come with me by ember flames-d5nw1kw.jpg|Red Javelin with Applejack and Spike Race switch.jpg apple to apples!.jpg|my new insignia Classic Sonic and Applejack in a nutshell by sp19047.jpg Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash by RedFire64.jpg|The Mario to Rainbow Dash's Sonic? Huh, I never thought of them like that. Applejack an Rainbow Dash by tenchisamoshi.png|Rainbow Dash doesn't seem too happy to have her tail bitten Wedding Bell Blues cover art.png About Last Night cover art.png Families cover art.jpg Post Nuptials cover art.png Lesson 1 by xXAngeLuciferXx.jpg Twilight friends S4E01 and 02.png Mlp bridemaids.png Scootaloosscootaquestcomic.png Much better.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls in human outfits.png Raph&Applejack.jpg|Applejack and Raphael Applejack's love.png CRISIS Equestria Cover by StarlightSpark.jpg 33136 - artist Platina-Jolteon mane cast tailbiting.png Friendship is Tragic novel cover.png Moonshine Combined by PenStrokePony.png A Mug of Hard Cider.png Mythbuckers current coverart.png Pony POV Series Season One Reharmonized Ponies coverart.jpg Category:Official character galleries